


Till love runs out.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor Travels The World. [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: All we're chasing is the sunset PT 3, Angst, Drama, Jonnor in Paris, M/M, Romance, Time Jump, Wedding vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: It's like fate is ready to play one more match with him cause, as he's staring completely bowled over in awe at theMona Lisa,someone from his past steps back into his life like he's never left in the first place.





	1. I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> TItle of this fic and chapters by the song: "Love runs out." By OneRepublic.

Jude’s being abruptly being awoken from a deep slumber by a pair of fresh-manicured hands shaking his whole frame.

“Jude! Jude! We’ve landed.”

Jude doesn’t hold himself back from letting out a loud groan refusing to let his eyes to flutter open, that until Taylor’s hand take hold on his biceps and here we go again with the tremor, Jude thinks annoying, as he lets one eye to fall open.

The only thing that makes him surrender to his friend’s will, just because he considers it his second biggest kryptonite, is the look of ultimate joyfulness flashing across Taylor’s whole face.

Starting from her forehead to her chin, every inch of skin is lighting up with joy, which, speaking of, makes her look like a kid on Christmas morning.

The thought alone is enough to burn a hole straight into Jude’s chest, so he gladly lets himself to get distracted by Taylor’s unnecessarily loud shrieks of joy.

“We've landed! We've landed!”

Jude rolls his eyes at the way she’s basically jumping on her seat until a flying assistant throws them a stern glare of warning in their direction. Only then Taylor seems to sober up.

“We’re in Paris!” Taylor whispers excitedly in his ear, squeezing his wrist just slightly.

“Yeah.” Jude gulps, cracking a smile that he hopes look even remotely genuine. He gives a mental sigh of relief when the look of joy on Taylor’s face doesn't seem to crack. She hasn’t noticed, or maybe she’s just tired of trying to fix Jude’s broken heart when she knows well, it's completely useless. The only person able to fix his broken heart it's the same person that shattered into million of pieces in the first place.

“The city of  _amour_.” Taylor sighs dreamily, leaning back against her seat.

Jude tries to muffle the wounded noise that wants to escape at that. He thinks he does a good job at hiding him through a cough but when Taylor throws him a questioning look, Jude being too afraid of being busted, pulls out the _‘Knows-it-all”_ card. “La cité de l’amour.”

Taylor snorts indignantly, her pride getting wounded. “Whatever..”

Jude snickers as he shakes his head at the pout his best friend is pulling at him, right now.

“You’re gonna get married in Paris and you don’t even know how to speak the language.” Jude comments, matter of factly. “Why have you picked Paris as wedding location in the first place?”

' _Why did you have to drag me overseas for this wedding?”_ goes completely unsaid, but from the way Taylor's glaring at him, she can clearly read between the lines.

“Because.” Taylor sighs loudly, “Nick’s parents are French and guess what? They live in this perfect, dreamy, _merveilleuse_ location that’s just perfect for the wedding reception.”

Jude's suddenly interested.

“Is there a vineyard? Please tell me there’s a vineyard.”

Taylor grins as she rests her head against Jude’s shoulder. “There might or might not be a vineyard.” she concedes.

Jude smiles victoriously as he throws a fist in the air. “Yes! I knew it. See? I like this wedding a little bit more, now.”

Taylor nods as she closes her eyes, listening distantly to the voice of the flying assistant giving them the official announce to undo the belts cause the plane has just landed.

“ _I can't wait to marry him, Jude.”_  
  
Jude refuses to let those words to get to him. He needs to be strong and be happy for Taylor. He can be happy for Taylor, right? Just because his relationship didn't go through.. doesn't mean he has to be selfish. He can be happy for someone else, right?

 

It's 12.00 pm. Taylor wants to head back to the hotel and get a beauty rest while Jude, having spent the half of the plane ride fast asleep, prefers to give himself a tour of the city.

Paris is stunning. Jude finds himself gasping at every corner he comes across as he walks through the streets.

Notre-dame is standing gloriously just across from him and Jude finds himself wandering with his mind at how would have felt like to share this moment of absolute awe with the former love of his life.

 

_They were laying on Jude's bed, cocooned beneath a mess of sheets and tangled limbs when Jude suddenly spoke._

“ _Next summer.” He said into Connor's ear. “Next summer I want to go to Paris.”_

_Connor laughed, quite surprised and genuinely amused by Jude's sudden wish. “You don't even know the language.”_

_Jude let out an outraged gasp, before swinging a leg over Connor's lower stomach, pinning him down._

_“I do!”_

  
_“You do not!” Connor mused with laugh still clear in his voice._

  
_“I can say a lot of things in french.”_

_“Then Tell me.”_

_Jude cursed himself under his breath, trying to be subtle but Connor heard him anyway._

  
_“Told you..”_

  
_“I'm just thinking! Oh! Here!” Jude wore this look of pride on his face as he uttered the words out with the worst accent Connor ever heard in his entire life. 'Mon amour.”_

_“Literally everyone can say that!”_

_“Not everyone can pull out this sexy accent!”_

_Connor laughed as he couldn't hold back himself. “That was the least sexy accent I've ever heard in my entire life.”_

_Jude sighed before letting his body fall onto Connor's, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck._

_“I hate you..”_  
  
_Jude could feel the outline of Connor's smile pressing against his hair. “You could never hate me.”_

 

A girl bumping into him snapped him back from the memories. The girl started to apologize, or at least, Jude thinks.. she might as well being cussing at him in french right now as far as he knows.

Taylor texts him if he wants to join her for lunch but Jude types her back that he'd like to go sightseeing for a little while.

It's like fate is ready to play one more match with him cause, as he's staring completely bowled over in awe at the _Mona Lisa,_ someone from his past steps back into his life like he's never left in the first place.

“ _Jude? Is that you?”_

 

Jude turns around, painfully slow. He's seen too many movies to know that the familiar voice, hitting him like a kick in the stomach isn't a just a regular trick played by his mind.

It isn't the Mona Lisa anymore that makes him look like the air has been kicked out of his lungs, it's a whole different face.

“Jude..” Jude feels a physical pain crossing his whole body and settling in his chest. It's been a _while_ since the last time he's heard that voice so Jude is utterly unable to pronounce his name or look into his hazel eyes in the first place. He finds himself staring at his shoes, his mouth moving but not letting anything more than just puffs of air as his mind goes back to the last time he's pronounced it.

“ _I hate you! I hate you, Connor!”_

 


	2. I'll be running.

It’s astonishing, Jude thinks, how someone that used to be your whole world just becomes just a fragment of your past.

You see that person and just.. every memory you have shared with that person, every smile, tear, laughter, achievement, failure... everything just feels worthless.

“ _Bonjour.”_ Jude tries to laugh it off but what comes out instead is a quaky breath. Connor doesn’t immediately answer to Jude’s greet and Jude takes advantage of the short moment of silence to take a look at his ex... how can you even refer to that person, Jude thinks, besides your _everything?_

He looks just as dreadfully surprised to find him here. “Fancy meeting you here.” He just says and it really makes Jude laugh, at the moment, the edge of.. can't even tell, it's probably plain surprise but considering the way this person has turned, Jude can as well detect malice in his voice, even if there's not. It's actually the part that still hasn't let Connor go that makes him utter the words out through a bitter snort.

“What? You are not the only one who can afford to spend a weekend in Paris.”

Jude has tried to keep his voice steady and lack of bitterness but it’s an impossible feat for him to pretend like he’s not completely enraged by the sight of Connor, once again, making him feel like he’s not enough.

Connor clearly decides to ignore Jude’s extra bitter tone and tells him, voice calm and even. “I live here, now.”  
“Of course you do. Isn’t this the headquarter of every Versace’s model ?”

“Jude..”

Connor looks tired and it’s not an unfamiliar look Jude’s dealing with, right now.

“Oh, please.. save it.”

Jude’s too mad right now to deal with his gorgeous face and muscles on full display through the thin layer of the shirt he’s wearing so, the most natural thing for him to do is walk past him, without sparing a glance from over his shoulders, and head towards the exit.

_He’s seen enough of Paris for the day._

“Jude!”

“Jesus, leave me alone..” Jude mutters under his breath as he walks through the streets with fast steps, looking like he knows exactly where he’s going except that he’s not.

“Jude. Wait up!”

“Oh no, please save me all the deets of your glamorous modeling career for the next time we’ll be catching up!”

“I just want to talk to you!”

Connor’s voice sounds closer and that means only one thing, that Jude needs to walk faster.

He hears heavy footsteps, approaching him from behind so he spikes up on his walk. He just has to cross the street and then he’ll blend among the other tourists, _he can make it._

_He has to._

“Please, just stop!”

For the first time, hearing the sound of desperation filling Connor’s voice and also pushed by the curiosity kicking in, he turns around to throw a quick look at him.

It happens in a blink of an eye. Jude just hears the sound of a horn cackling at him and he feels a firm, familiar hand tugging him away from the street just in time and against a firm, _still painfully familiar_ , chest.

Jude blinks few times, momentarily disorientated about what has just happened, that until Connor stops breathing heavily and starts yelling at him.

“Have you completely lost your damn mind?!”

“Wh—“

“You were about to being run over by that car! You dick head!”

“I.. I.. I wasn’t—“

Jude tries to explain that he hasn't done it on purpose. He'd never give Connor that scare,  intentionally but nothing comes out.

“Paying attention? Too busy running away from me that you’d rather die smashed against a car rather than talk to me?”

Connor suddenly stops breathing when Jude’s eyes start to fill with tears. He loosens up just slightly the grip he has on Jude’s hips, giving him the opportunity to slide away from his arms if he wants to.

He doesn't, Connor notices, it doesn't mean he's not going to, though.

“I’m sorry..”

“I know you are.. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Okay..” Jude's disentangling from Connor’s hold on him. “I..I should go, Taylor must be worried sick.”

Connor nods his head, a soft smile creeping over his lips as he asks him, “What brings you in Paris?”

“The wedding of the century...” Jude answers with serious lack of enthusiasm in his voice before giving a weak, small laugh. “Taylor’s getting married, this weekend. Besides, everyone says that Paris is the city of love and who knows.. I may fall in love, here..”

Connor cracks a not so subtle smile as he tells him, “Still haven’t learned french, have you?”

“I did.” Jude replies honestly. “I’m just waiting for the proper occasion to flaunt my elevated vocabulary.”

Connor gives a soft laugh which, in the past has always given that rush of warmth straight to Jude's chest, but this time.. it hurts. Hell, it hurts so much.

“I hope I’ll live long enough to see the day..”

Jude's eyes widen at Connor's words. He can't help it. Cause Connor is alluding to something that it's most likely never going to happen.

He's referring to himself.

He's basically assuming he's gonna be the one..

It burns a hole in Jude's heart, cause that's how it was supposed to be.

He takes a step back, leaving a safe distance space between the two of them. “Yeah.. I've never said it was going to be you.”

Connor's clearly hurt but he does an excellent job at hiding the ache he's probably feeling in his whole body at the sharpness of Jude's words, hitting him in the face.

“I should go.” Jude sighs. He thinks of a nice thing to say besides, 'It has been good to see you.' cause it's not. It would be a lie cause Connor, with his pretty eyes and lovely smile, the warm touch of his hands and his gentle voice.. has just opened an old wound.

“ _Take care, Connor.”_

 

He hears Connor's voice calling his name but this time he doesn't hear steps following him. At least, is what Jude thinks..

 

He steps into the hallway of the hotel he's staying at and suddenly he's being jerked around by a firm grip on his wrist.

“What the--.Connor! Did you follow me here?!”

Connor's eyes are firm and determined. “Yes.”

“This is getting ridiculous. I... when did you become such a stalker?!”

  
“Is everything okay?” The guy at the reception asks, eyebrow raised in confusion. Jude's eyes meet Connor's and no. This is not okay. This is far from okay. Connor doesn't get to do this, to confuse him like this. Fuck. He's worked so hard to get to this point and now.. now Connor's dragging him back to the starting point.

“One dinner.”

“What the hell?”

“One dinner.” Connor breathes into his ear, loosen up his grip on Jude's wrist. “Just... give one chance.

Give me the chance you _never gave me_ , to explain how it went.”

“No!”

“Jude.”

“N-No.. Y-You don't get to do this! Y-You don't get to drag me back in your universe... No..”

Jude hates him so much. Why universe hates him so much?

“Jude... I'm begging you.”

“ _I hate you.”_

“I know.” Connor whispers into his ear, “I know.. but once we talk... we... we can get back to where we left.”

"What if I don't want to get back to where we left?" Jude's not sure if he's being completely honest with himself, right now. Especially when Connor tells him.

"You know damn right that I'll never force you to do something you don't want to do."

He's right. At least, that hasn't changed, Jude thinks.

"Okay."   
"Okay?"

"Yes." Jude sighs, shrugging away Connor's burning touch. "One dinner. Tonight. 8 PM. I'll wait for you in the lobby."

He doesn't expect the bright smile that seems to flash across Connor's features and that's probably why it makes him feel a bit breathless. 

"Perfect."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as usual very appreciated :)


End file.
